Luigi
Luigi is a major character in too many Mario games. Many people believe that he is Mario's long-lost brother, but this is not true. In reality, Luigi got in a car crash with Mario one day, and Luigi said, "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we turned out to be long-lost twins?" And Mario said, "Holy cheese we're long-lost twins?!" The rumor evolved from there. Luigi is known to use 'shrooms. He first appeared in the shame, Malleo is missing just more pixally, then the fad of luigi and mama luigi started. Origin Luigi first appeared in the 1610s as one of the Super Mario Cookies. These cookies came years after so many fans loved the Mario Cookies. The Luigi Cookies were simply a recolor of the Mario ones. (This caused a nuclear meltdown.) Later, Luigi started appearing in the Mario games, where he was a macho tough guy who wasn't afraid of anything, while Mario was a coward. In The Super Evil Guy Super Show!, Luigi was New Mario's right-hand man. However, in the fifteenth episode, he ate a deadly cupcake and blew up. He was replaced by New Luigi but now joined Nintendo again. He is a member of the Fantastic Four. For some reason he appears in some Pokemon and The Legend of Zelda shames. Later History During the Videogame War, Nintendo didn't want to make Mario games, and instead started making games with Luigi being the star. He got his own girlfriend (Daisy) and got his own enemy (Queen Boo). After the war stopped, Luigi was forgotten again. Luigi's latest appearance is in a now cancelled TV show called George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. When the show was canceled, Luigi turned into a dwarf planet. In Super Mario 128, Luigi helped Wario rescue Waluigi. They succeeded in the end, but Luigi was killed. He was later revived as a pickle, and has remained that way ever since. Luigi however then retired and gave his job to New Luigi. Later though, Luigi joined the Fantastic Four and became popular again and returned to Nintendo just like Mario. New Luigi was killed. Luigi was hired by N00BZ to appear in Mario and his LOW grades: The Shake Dimension. One day though, Luigi got tired of being a pickle so he made the Humanator which turns anything into a human and came back to normal. He along with Mario appered in a bonus level of Grand Theft Sesame Street where they're in Vice City and must fight The Math Book of Evil. In other languages... *Afrikaans: Luuitje *Albanian: Luiçë *Aymara: Luich'i *Basque: Lluitxi *Belarussian: Ўэчі (Wechi) *Breton: Ruichi *Bulgarian: Вичи (Vichi) *Calatan: Lluichi *Czech: Lůičé *Danish: Luiki *Dutch: Luuitje *English: Luigi *Esperanto: Luiĉi *Estonian: Luege *Finnish: Luege *French: Luîgè *Galician: Lluigé *Georgian: ლუიჩე *German: Lüigi *Greek: Λαυιγιως *Hungarian: Lyűigy *Icelandic: Luijé *Indonesian: Luikhi *Italian: Luigi *Javanese: Luiki *Japanese: るいぎ (Ruigi) *Kashubian: Łuigë *Korean: 릐기 *Latin: Lūigi *Latvian: Luiģi *Lithuanian: Luėgi *Luxembourgish: Luëgi *Norwegian: Luiki *Polish: Łuigę *Portguese: Lluichê *Quechua: Luichhi *Romani: Luiǧe *Romanian: Luighe *Russian: Вичи (Vichi) *Sami, Northern: Luiče *Serbo-Croatian: Луиџе *Spanish: Lluiché *Swedish: Luiki *Turkish: Luice *Ukrainian: Вічі (Vichi) *Vietnamese: Lứi Gấu *Welsh: Rhẃyche Category:Guys Category:Heroes Category:Epics